Sweet Pleasures
by WARTIGERESS
Summary: The Nemeisis crashes,new bots come to join and help, others to stop them,but when the new Decepticon arrivals sister comes and joins, Megatron cannot resist and falls in love with her. Battles will be fought, jealousy conflicts with the family and one human girl seems to get into lots of trouble. ENJOY!
1. Crash Call

Sweet pleasures

'_**Okay my second story, took forever to write. There may be names from my **__**own **__**characters that other writers have but in a different type of story. I am NOT stealing the names but I have used them because I like them very much. I will be writing chapters until I can't write anymore and I hope that you enjoy.'**_

_**(Slash in later chapters)**_

_**Chapter 1: Crash Call**_

"Keep trying!"

"But Commander Starscream the computers are fried, we can't…..AHHHH..!" Starscream whacks the vehicon towards a control panel.

"When I command you to keep trying, you keep trying!"

(Soundwave turns and taps Starscream on the shoulder)

"What is it Soundwave?...We're going to crash?"

(Soundwave nods)

"Decepticons prepare for a crash landing of the nemesis!"

"We're going to crash?" A vehicon asks, turning to face Starscream.

"No of course not, we're just falling from the skies and heading to the ground at medium speed and nothing's going to happen…..WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU MORON! NOW GET ON WITH THE JOB YOU WAS TOLD TO DO OR SHALL I THROW YOU OFF INTO A VOLCANO TO MAKE YOU DO SO!"

"Y-yes s-sir! Right away sir!" the vehicon runs out the bridge.

"Starscream?" A deep husk voice sighs behind him.

"Oh-uh, (_cough_) sorry master" Starscream says turning and bowing at Megatron "Just not used to _not _being so _commanding_ my lord".

"Understood but one thing…"Megatron pauses looking down at Starscream for a moment.

"What is it, master?"Starscream tenses, looking into the two fiery optics.

"I make the threats" Megatron says still looking at Starscream.

"Oh?" Starscream vents, relaxing a little. Still looking into Megatron's optics.

"Ummm Lord Megatron, Commander Starscream?" A vehicon drone says in a worried tone, coming closer and bowing. Megatron stands and looks at him, Starscream stands and turns to face the drone moving sideways to let Megatron go past.

"What is it?"Megatron growls stepping closer, looming over the small drone. His shadow covering the purple mech.

"Well w-we are just about to impact with the g-ground sir. We need to prepare ourselves" The drone stutters making himself smaller. His head hanging low, then falling onto the floor from a shake of the ship.

"Of course, urgh!" Megatron reply's turning away and flying into the window of the bridge. Quickly grasping the sides as the ship rumbles and shakes, the nose of the ship having just hit the ground sending the rest of the ship to follow, making the vehicons, Soundwave, Starscream and the rest of the crew fall and crash into the walls and halls of the Nemesis.

The outside panels of the ship tearing, denting, creating gaps and holes as it digs into the rocky ground below, the engine blown with the smoke lifting into the air, the computers short-circuit, communications disabled with the force of the impact and everything else had been damaged.

_Back in the bridge…_

"Soundwave….report!" Megatron grunts, lifting himself off the floor, looking down at a crushed, dead vehicon below him, then bringing his gaze to soundwave, who has now got up and presenting the data of the damaged ship.

"Hmmm damage severe, it could take a while to repair the ship plus the accursed autobots would come to us and cause us trouble as we are more vulnerable than ever before" Starscream huffs wiping the dust from his optics.

"Point taken" Megatron sighs. "Get the drones to start the repairs, the rest of us stay alert, there is no doubt that Optimus Prime will be arriving soon with his team" Megatron turns and walks towards the flight deck, Starscream, Soundwave and Knockout behind him.

" Hey, did you see that?" A quiet voice asks.

"Yes, Decoy" A calm deep voice said.

"What was that?"

"A ship, what else?"

"Hmm maybe a giant transfor-"

"WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT! THAT WAS KAPOOW! BOOM! AWESOME!"A loud gruff voice shouts.

"Hey would you keep it down Airhaul, I've already got a processor ache from you earlier!" A growled voice shouts at the other cybertronian.

"WHOOOO! IT WAS COOL! A SHIP GOES FALLING DOWN AND BLAM!" Airhaul shouts, banging his fists together making Stormbolt flinch almost making himself fall of the cliff they stood upon.

"Grrrrrrr!" Stormbolt growls, his helm hurting.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut Airhaul, somebody could have got hurt down there!" Skyblade says whacking Airhaul in the head.

"Owww! Hmpf, you mean _some_ people?" Airhaul pouts, crossing his arms.

"Let's go in for a closer look" Nightshade says putting away his data pad. "Follow me!" All five transformed and started to fly towards the crash site cautiously.

~WHOOOOOOSH~

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR FLYING STORMBOLT!" Screamed Skyblade.

"Then speed up then, this is exciting!" Stormbolt exclaimed flying faster to the crash site.

"This is going to be a long day" Groaned Decoy.

"There!" Exclaimed Airhaul.

"Wow" Says Skyblade.

"Would you look at that? It's a mess!" Decoy says dramatically.

"Come on, we'll ask if they need help" Nightshade reply's, flying closer seeing the whole warship in his view.

"Work faster!" Starscream demanded, standing tall his wings high on his back.

"Patience…..Starscream" Megatron growls, walking towards Soundwave.

"Sorry" Starscream mumbles.

"_Lord Megatron?" _Soundwave says from an earlier recording of a drone.

"Yes Soundwave?"Megatron says looking at Soundwave.

_Soundwave points towards the direction where five Jets that were heading towards them. _

"AUTOBOTS!" Starscream shouts, panicked. The drones pausing in their work, arm guns firing up. The five jets come closer, Megatron raises an optic-brow.

"Starscream, the Autobots do not possess the means of flight" Megatron states staring at the incoming aircraft. Starscream turns and relaxes, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh uh yea, apologies, master" Starscream turns back around.

"Perhaps they are allies, Lord Megatron?" A vehicon says.

"Perhaps…"

_The five jets circle then finally stop, transforming 60 yards away._

"Nightshade, they are Decepticons, that we were looking for"

"Yes Decoy they are" Nightshade says walking towards Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave. The others follow hesitantly, giving off worried faces.

"Identify yourselves" Megatron stands taller, giving the bots a glare. Nightshade steps forward looking up into Megatron's optics that felt like they could see right through his soul.

"I am Nightshade this group's leader and scientist" Nightshade a purple and black seeker with long medium wings on his back then points to Skyblade a light blue and silver painted seeker with short wings who cowers behind Airhaul. "This is Skyblade, our scout" Pointing to Airhaul a big green and black seeker with wide wings who bangs his fists. "This is Airhaul, our wreaker" Points next to him to Stormbolt a small, slim yellow and white seeker with thin medium wings who smirks. "This is Stormbolt, our telepathic and technology officer" Finally pointing to Decoy a dark blue and black seeker with pointy wings who is currently glaring at Starscream. "And finally this is Decoy, our special ops and spy soilder" Nightshade then looks up to Megatron. "I guess you're the leader of the Decepticons, am I correct?"

"Indeed, now if I may ask… what do you want? We're quite busy with fixing our ship and have no time available to have a chat." Megatron growled

"Well we thought you could use some help and so I ask you if we could and maybe join your cause as we have been looking all over the galaxy for you" Nightshade explains looking towards the crashed ship then back at Megatron who has turned their head away obviously thinking.

"Why would you look all over the galaxy for Megatron may I ask?" Starscream asks putting his hands on his hips. Megatron turns his head facing Nightshade again, no emotion or expression on his face.

"Well first to join the cause and help, two as your ship is down and if we did not find you first but the others did then it would not be very good for any of you" Nightshade states, giving a sideways glance at Starscream.

"And why would it not be good for any of us?" Starscream scoffs, his wings hitching higher.

"Let's just say that there is a very high bounty for Megatron to be destroyed along with all Decepticons that exist and there are a hell load of Autobots that are bounty hunters and do things like killing Decepticons for their pay but yours is the biggest and that other group I said before they are the top bounty hunters that the Autobots ever have and they are on their way right now." Nightshade explains bringing out a data pad of the bounty hunters giving it Megatron.

"Hmmm…interesting, can you handle them?"Megatron asks staring back at Nightshade, handing back the data pad to him

"Yes to a certain degree" Decoy huffs in the background.

"Good…you can help us, you will get your insignia afterwards, understood?"

"Affirmative Lord Megatron. Come on you four we got to get some work done!" Nightshade bows then turns and heads for the ship, the others slowly following.

"Hey bee give that back!" Raf shouts jumping high as he can to get his laptop back.

"**Beeeeeeep beeeooop!" **Bumblebee Bleeps giving back Raf's laptop.

"Come on Darby! Can't you win a girl on a game?" Miko taunts, her yellow racer a head of Jack's red one.

"Oh it is _so_ on!" Jack shouts trying to pass Miko but ended up crashing. "Noooo!"

"Oh yea! Jack got beaten by a girl _again_!" Miko shouts placing the game remote onto the table.

"Whoo go Miko!" Bulkhead says walking towards the platform.

"Hey Bulk can we go do some awesome activities"

"Sorry Miko but I can't. Optimus and all have to go checkout what crashed in the rocky mountains of Colorado."

"Awwwww" Miko pouts

"And don't even think about following us"

"But Bulkhead I –"

"No. Miko the Decepticons may be there and it isn't safe for you to come with us" Bulkhead states turning away and walking towards the ground bridge. Miko huffs turning around and stomping off into the corridor, Jack and Raf following closely behind.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus speaks transforming and driving through the ground bridge. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen right behind him.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet" Ratchet rumbles, looking through a microscope until he got disturbed.

"Hey Ratchet! What's this thing?" Miko shouts from across the room, pointing at a broken intercooler.

"Nothing that you need to know Miko, now don't touch that it's broken"

BANG! SIZZLE! POOF!

"Oops?"

"…"

"Uh-oh!" Miko runs from the room

"MIKO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT, IT WAS BROKEN!...Auuuugh!" Ratchet moans palming his face and shaking his head. " Why Does this happen?" He sighs, walking over to the now fully broken intercooler. I think I need a break"


	2. Confrontation

_**Sweet pleasures**_

_**Sorry it took me a while to think of the next chapter because of my exams, but I will make it up to you by giving you a chance to make up a character or two to put in my story for the next few chapters. i hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

Near the location of the crash…

"Optimus, what do you think is down there?" wondered Arcee.

Optimus looked towards the canyon then to Arcee."I do not know Arcee, we will find out soon enough".

"If the 'cons are there then…" Arcee started before she was interrupted by Bulkhead.

"…we will bash 'em, like we always do. Right?"

"No. We will see what they're up to and then we will fight if necessary" Stated Optimus.

"Here we are" Arcee says, kneeling down to look over the cliff. "Heh, the 'cons are there but that's why" Arcee states pointing to the crashed Decepticon ship.

" Ha ha the 'cons crashed their ship" Laughed Bulkhead.

"They must have been here a while because its nearly repaired. Shall we go down Optimus?" Says Arcee.

"We shall"

* * *

_In the canyon…_

"My lord, the ship is 90% repaired" States a Vehicon.

"Excellent, you are dismissed" Megatron turns towards Starscream.

"Faster than what I expected master" Chuckled Starscream.

"Indeed"

_(Comlink) Nightshade: "Lord Megatron there is four Autobot signatures from the south-east coming down from the Cliffside"_.

"Understood, get into your positions, and Nightshade?"

_Nightshade: "Yes my lord?"_

"Capture any Autobots that enter our ship, we could…use them to keep the Autobots at bay"

_Nightshade: "Affirmative master. Anything else?"_

"No"

_Nightshade: "Nightshade out" (End of comlink) _

"Starscream, prepare your armada…we've got Autobots incoming"

"Yes master"

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right, like we are walking right into a trap" Arcee mutters.

"Ha don't we always Arcee?" Smirks Bulkhead.

"Beeeop!"

"What Bee said… we don't" States Arcee.

"I would say otherwise…_Autobots_" Laughed Starscream. Vehicons surrounding them.

"Starscream!" Yelled Arcee. The Autobots draw out their weapons.

"Me and Vehicons, now that we know each other let's get this over and done with!" Starscream huffs aiming his gun at Arcee and fires, Arcee dodges and activates her bades, and chases Starscream, the other Autobots attack the drones.

"Arcee!" Optimus shouts blasting away a Vehicon.

"Beeeeopp beep!" Bleeps Bumblebee.

"Fine Bumblebee but be careful" Says Optimus.

Bumblebee runs off towards the ship and goes inside, the Autobots get nearer to the middle of the canyon.

* * *

"Megatron!"

"Prime, what a…_surprise_ to see that you've come here, well (chuckles) not for long" Megatron smirks activating his blade.

"You can wish that Megatron but you will fail" Optimus frowns activating his own blade. "One shall stand, one shall fall"

"Roaarrrrrrrr!" Megatron and Optimus crash into each other, blades screeching as they both try to push back the other. Megatron finally throws Optimus back, panting whilst Optimus climbs back onto his feet.

'You will not endanger the humans Megatron, not while I am here!' Megatron frowns and then laughs.

'_Endanger_ the humans Prime? Why would I waste my _precious_ time with those pests? Especially when we are nowhere near them in the first place and just repairing my ship, you fool!' Megatron snarls pouncing on Optimus, punching at his face and abdomen.

'Maybe because you want to destroy this planet, just like Cybertron!' Optimus kicks Megatron off and gets back up only to get thrown down again, Megatron holding him down with his body.

'Destroy this planet, hahaha, I don't want to destroy this planet Optimus…I want to _conquer_ it!' Megatron laughs making Optimus have time to push Megatron off him.

'I won't let you Megatron, I'll stop you, no matter what sacrifices have to be made' Optimus punches Megatron who steps back blocking the punch.

'_Oh how heroic'_

* * *

'Yo Decoy, Decoy!' Stormbolt whispers hiding behind a panel in a hallway, watching Bumblebee look around further down the hall.

'_What!?_ What do you want?'

'When can we get the little bug? I'm bored of waiting for Nightshade's orders and uncomfortable of crouching behind this small panel; can't we just shoot him or tie him up or something? He could just run right out anytime then we've failed boss, then comes the whip your ass part afterwards when he gets back from destroying prime, you know? I don't want that to happen' Stormbolt whines flipping his gun.

'Well he's going to run away if you don't shut that big mouth of yours won't he? And orders are orders so quit whining and keep an optic out'

'_Grumpy aft head, so grumpy that he's probably grumpier than boss_' Murmurs Stormbolt, shifting into a more better position behind the panel, pouting whilst staring at the Autobot who is slowly getting closer to him. '_Come on, come closer so that I can pounce on you then take you to boss. Yuck, who gave him his paintjob! It's awful and what's with those door wings and that ground vehicle mode? How can the Autobots like to be on the ground anyway, no skies to fly freely in, just the mucky dusty ground and those pathetic laws, meh Knockout probably feels that way too, I wonder how does he get that shiny paintjob? Maybe I should ask him later an…_'

_(Comlink) Nightshade: "Stormbolt, get ready he's just next to the panel before yours"_

_Stormbolt: "Got it 'shade!" (End of comlink) _

Bumblebee gets closer just nearing the next panel, Decoy taps the wall panel in front of him causing Bumblebee to turn in alarm. Stormbolt sneaks up behind him, taps his shoulder and raises his stun gun towards Bumblebees head.

Bumblebee spins on his heel optics wide, spots Stormbolt preparing to fire and tries to jump back but it was too late, hundreds and thousands of volts shot through Bumblebee, making him collapse to the floor in an instant.

'Sleep tight _bug_' Sniggered Stormbolt, blowing the steam from his gun barrel. He turns to the entering Airhaul. 'You got a bot to put into the brig, make sure he's comfortable _hmm_, hahaha!' Stormbolt walks past Airhaul laughing on the way out.

'He shot the bug didn't he? What's with the insane look though and laugh?' Airhaul asks, lifting the bot up over his shoulder.

Decoy shrugs and walks next to Airhaul down the hallway to the brig. 'My guess is that he's finally got revenge from what Bumblebee did eons ago. Well let's get the bug to the brig then get into the battle outside'

* * *

'Now let's see, you Tr4v1s do those calibrations on the engine, uhh you there St3v3 go check on the systems and report to me once you've done' Nightshade commands looking back to his data pad.

_(Comlink) Megatron:'Nightshade progress'_

_Nightshade: 'almost complete my lord, just doing the systems check then we're ready to go'_

_Megatron: 'Excellent! notify me when you've done, Megatron out' (End of comlink)_

'Nightshade, take a break, have some energon' Skyblade says.

'No. I need to get this done, then maybe later I'll join you for some energon, if you don't mind'

'Of course 'shade I'll see you later then' Skyblade huffs bolting out the engine room to join the others for combat.

* * *

'Well Optimus, it looks like I have won this battle, so give up you've lost!' Megatron gloats the Decepticons surrounding all the Autobots.

'Maybe this time Megatron, but I will never give up to stop you!' Optimus growls backing away. 'Ratchet, open the groundbridge, we've lost. Autobots…back to base.' The groundbridge opens and the Autobots run through it leaving the Decepticons behind, laughing at today's victory.

_(Comlink) Nightshade: 'Lord Megatron! The ship is ready to go.'_

'Affirmative, get to the bridge!'

_Nightshade: 'Acknowledged, Nightshade out' (End of comlink)_

'Decepticons! To the ship, we have to celebrate today's victory against the Autobots!' Megatron shouts transforming heading to the ship, the others following closely behind. Soon they were in the the bridge ranting to the others who didn't see their victory, throwing around their cubes of high grade and laughing along to the higher ranks.

'_Hahaha! One day Optimus…One day! I am going to finally rip your weak spark out of your chest and conquer this entire galaxy without you or your pathetic Autobots to stop me! Then i will show this universe that it cannot escape the wrath of Megatron!I cannot wait until that very moment'_ Megatron grinned, gulping down his high grade, sitting on his throne. the Decepticons cheering and partying in the background

'Optimus _what_ happened?' Ratchet asks with concern.

'We…lost, the Decepticons had new recruits, ones we should be careful about' Optimus looks down, his face comes over and pats his back.

'Hey uh guys I don't mean to be pushy or anything but _where's_ Bumblebee?' Miko intrudes, Jack, Raf turning faces confused and the Autobots look towards her, optics wide.

'_Oh-no_...'

_**Oh no! My first cliffjumper! What's going to happen next? Will Bumblebee be alright? Well you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter. Ha! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Just remember that you can ask me to put one of your characters in if I find it acceptable for this story…don't be afraid!**_


End file.
